<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A kiss on the tip of the nose by Naquar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412610">A kiss on the tip of the nose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar'>Naquar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Blushing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, M/M, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A kiss on the tip of the nose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm off. Remember not to open for strangers and if you're late, call Kong and Bones," Ash said, adjusting his jacket. He looked like an ordinary young office worker, wearing a camel-coloured suit, white shirt and black tie. He had even pulled his hair back and worn a pair of glasses to complete the disguise. Even though it was just a meeting with Max in an anonymous restaurant, he didn't want to risk being recognised. <br/>"I'll see you later," Eiji replied, setting his coffee cup down on the table. He seemed to remember something suddenly, rising from his chair; seconds later, he returned with a thick black scarf. <br/>"Put this on, it's cold outside and you might catch a cold." <br/>"Okay, Mom," Ash joked, letting the boy fasten the scarf around his neck. <br/>Eiji smiled, shaking his head. Without thinking too much about it, he stood up on his toes and gave Ash a kiss on the tip of his nose. Just as a little wifey greets her husband.  <br/>"See you later," Eiji said with a smile. <br/>After muttering a greeting, Ash quickly closed the door behind him, his face having taken on a reddish hue. What the hell had gone through Ei-chan's head!<br/>Shit, he was even calling him Ei-chan now...he was really lost. <br/>At that moment, Max's words came back to him: Your brain works practically like a computer, but when it comes to him, it's all over, isn't it?<br/>He had to admit that the old man was right....</p><p>Author's note: I'm back, my PC died then rose again. Ah, it's thank you so much for the kudos and the readings make me happy!!!</p><p>Translated with www.DeepL.com/Translator (free version)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>